pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Gary 2
Vs. Gary 2 is the fourteenth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 11/21/2015. Story Gary stares down Ian and Feraligatr, on the Rock field. Elise, Togepi, Conway and Professor Oak watch from the stands. Gary: (Returning Machamp) Heh. You’ve had some success. But now I’m going to tear you apart! Go, Scizor! Gary throws the Pokéball, choosing Scizor. Scizor: Scizor! Gary: Swords Dance to Night Slash! Scizor clings his claws together, as he spins, energy blades extending from his pinchers. The energy blades then glow purple, as he flies at Feraligatr. Ian: Dragon Claw! Feraligatr swings Dragon Claw, which shatters from Night Slash. Scizor flies in several times, striking Feraligatr repeatedly. Feraligatr takes one last hit, and drops, defeated. Referee: Feraligatr is unable to battle! The winner is Scizor! Announcer: This battle has really picked up within the last few minutes! Each side has lost two Pokémon now! Ian: Sandslash! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Sandslash. Sandslash: Slash! Elise: Sandslash! Oak: This will be very interesting for sure. Sandslash has been leading the training efforts back at the ranch. Most of the new moves Ian’s Pokémon have shown have been because of Sandslash’s leadership. Conway: Ian did tell it to keep the others in shape. It is completely loyal to Ian. Gary: X-Scissor! Ian: Magnitude! Scizor flies in, swinging his pinchers in an X-shape, with crimson energy. Sandslash swings its claw, intercepting the attack. Sandslash’s body vibrates, as the vibrations transfer to Scizor, repelling it back. Announcer: And what a unique way to use a Magnitude attack! Ian & Gary: Night Slash! Sandslash’s claws glow purple, as Scizor and Sandslash clash repeatedly, beating down on each other. Scizor starts getting tired, Sandslash taking the advantage. Gary: (Scowling) Scizor, return! Gary recalls Scizor, as he pulls out a Pokéball. Gary: Blastoise! Gary throws the Pokéball, choosing Blastoise. Blastoise: Blast! Oak: This will be interesting. Both of their stater Pokémon. Gary: Blizzard! Ian: Sandstorm! Blastoise breathes a Blizzard wind from its mouth, and Sandslash swings its claw, releasing a Sandstorm. The storms collide with each other, merging and spiraling, enveloping the field. The ground then shakes violently, Gary losing his footing from the Magnitude. Ian: Gyro Ball! Gary: Hydro Pump! Sandslash spins, a silver ring around it, appearing before Blastoise. Blastoise points its cannons at Sandslash, and fires Hydro Pump, propelling Sandslash out of the storm, it breaking as Sandslash falls. Sandslash hits the ground, defeated. Referee: Sandslash is unable to battle! The winner is Blastoise! Ian: (Surprised) Sandslash! Elise: (Heartbroken) Sandslash lost. Conway: The rest of this battle will depend on Ian’s choices from here on out. Announcer: And with that, Ian is down three Pokémon, while Gary is down two. We’ll take a five minute break. And I must say, I can’t wait for this to continue! Each trainer has one unidentified Pokémon, and everyone is on the edge of their seats to figure out their last Pokémon! Gary: Heh. I already know. Charizard. End Scene Announcer: And we’re back! Folks, let me tell you, I think the trainers are more eager to continue battling than we are to watch them! The tension is that thick! Gary: Umbreon! Gary throws the Pokéball, choosing Umbreon. Umbreon: Umbre. Ian: Mr. Mime! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime: (Serious) Mime. Gary: So, we’re going to finish this round, huh? Umbreon, Hidden Power! Ian: Charge Beam! Umbreon fires Hidden Power, as Mr. Mime fires Charge Beam, canceling it out. Umbreon uses Feint Attack, appearing right in front of Mr. Mime, releasing a Toxic cloud. Mr. Mime raises Safeguard, protecting it. Ian: Dazzling Gleam! Mr. Mime shines with Dazzling Gleam, Umbreon launched back, skidding over the rocks. Umbreon stands up, firing another Hidden Power. Mr. Mime takes the Hidden Power, and uses another Dazzling Gleam. Umbreon takes it, wiped out. Referee: Umbreon is unable to battle! The winner is Mr. Mime! Gary returns Umbreon, throwing a Pokéball. He chooses Magmar, which takes the field. Magmar: Mag, MAR! Announcer: And Gary’s last Pokémon is a Magmar! Conway: Not bad. He learned that Fire types resist Fairy type moves, and added one to his team. Gary: Lava Plume! Magmar releases an explosion from its body, a wave of smog and fire tearing through the field, approaching Mr. Mime. Ian: Baton Pass! Mr. Mime forms a Baton, tossing it up. It returns itself, as Ian throws a Safari Ball into the Baton, choosing Snorlax. Snorlax sparks from Poison energy, as it takes Lava Plume, taking little damage. Gary scowls at this. Ian: (Smugly) You said it yourself. Its ability is Thick Fat. Go for Crunch! Snorlax jumps forward, startling the crowd. Snorlax Crunches down at Magmar, who takes it on the arm. Gary: Dynamic Punch! Magmar’s fist glows red and red-orange, as it punches Snorlax in the head, it stumbling back. Psyducks circle Snorlax’s head, it stumbling in confusion. Elise: Confusion? Oak: If Dynamic Punch lands a hit, then it automatically causes confusion. Gary: Again! Dynamic Punch! Magmar runs at Snorlax, charging Dynamic Punch. Snorlax, dizzy, falls at Magmar, belly first with Body Slam. Magmar’s expression drops, turning into fear. Snorlax crushes Magmar, as all is silent as the dust cloud settles. Snorlax shakes off its confusion, as it gets up, wondering what happened. Magmar is flattened into the ground. Referee: Magmar is unable to battle! The winner is Snorlax! Gary returns Magmar, taking a deep breath. Gary: Calm yourself, Gary. You can do this. Ian: What’s wrong, Gary?! You not having a good time?! Gary looks up, surprised that Ian is smiling, looking like he’s having the time of his life. Ian: This is the best of all our battles! I can’t wait to see what happens next! Gary: Heh. Such an amateur. You want to see what happens next?! I’ll show you! Scizor! Gary throws the Pokéball, choosing Scizor. Scizor: Sciz! Gary: Swords Dance to Night Slash! Ian: Hyper Beam! Snorlax fires an enlarged Hyper Beam, as Scizor spins with Swords Dance, its energy claws helping to block the Hyper Beam, though Scizor still takes a good amount of damage. Scizor then flies at Snorlax, striking Snorlax in the head. Snorlax pants as it recharges, Scizor striking a few more times. Scizor then stops in Snorlax’s face, striking with X-Scissor. Snorlax falls over, sparking from Poison, and is defeated. Referee: Snorlax is unable to battle! The winner is Scizor! Announcer: Gary’s Scizor has given him the lead in this match! Who knows what will happen next?! Ian: Mr. Mime! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime: Mime! Gary: Metal Claw! Ian: Charge Beam! Mr. Mime fires Charge Beam, which Scizor dodges with eases. Scizor’s claw glows like iron, as it strikes Mr. Mime with Metal Claw, it falling to its butt and slide across the ground. Scizor flies after Mr. Mime, who uses Dazzling Gleam. Scizor flies through it, striking Mr. Mime with Metal Claw. Mr. Mime hits the ground, defeated. Referee: Mr. Mime is unable to battle! The winner is Scizor! Announcer: And just like that, Ian is down to one Pokémon! Scizor managed to defeat three of Ian’s Pokémon, and all that’s left is his mystery Pokémon! Elise: Gary used the Fairy types weakness to Steel well. Oak: Yes. Gary has been keeping up with all your Fairy Pokémon research, and has been devising tactics with opposing it. He had a portion of his team specifically designed to counter them. I must say though, he struggled against Mr. Mime much more than I thought he would. Conway: Ian definetely didn’t make it easy. Ian: Go, Charizard! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Charizard. Charizard crashes down, roaring proudly. Announcer: And there it is! Ian’s last Pokémon is his Charizard! Elise: Charizard looks ready to go! Gary: Night Slash! Ian: Heat Wave! Charizard’s mouth fills with fire, as it breathes fire wind, catching Scizor as it flies forward. Scizor crashes, defeated. Referee: Scizor is unable to battle! The winner is Charizard! Announcer: And just like that, we are at the conclusive battle of this tournament! A replay of the Indigo Conference! Gary: You planned this, didn’t you? Ian: I might’ve. But I know I’m not the only one looking forward to it. Right, Charizard? Charizard roars eagerly, as Gary smiles. He throws the Pokéball, choosing Blastoise. Blastoise: Blast! Blastoise fires Hydro Pump, as Charizard breathes Heat Wave, the collision causing a release of steam. Blastoise cocks its head back, then jumps, going for Skull Bash. Charizard flies up into the air, Blastoise striking and destroying a boulder. Ian: Dragon Rush! Gary: Power-Up Punch! Charizard roars, as its encased in blue, dragon shaped energy, as it flies straight down at Blastoise. Blastoise cocks its fist back, it being buried in an orange aura. Blastoise punches Charizard, intercepting the Dragon Rush. The Dragon Rush energy crashes down around Blastoise, shattering the ground around it. Blastoise leaps backwards, as Charizard falls backwards, rolling to its feet. Charizard shakes it off, as Blastoise hits it with Skull Bash, catching it off guard. Ian: Heat Wave to Air Slash! Charizard catches itself with its claws, as it breathes Heat Wave. Charizard flaps its wings, releasing a blade of wind, which expands the size of Heat Wave. Blastoise uses Blizzard, a mist forming when it collides with Heat Wave. Blastoise leaps high into the air, over the Heat Wave. Ian: What?! Conway: What an incredible jump! Ian: Flare Blitz! Charizard flies up at Blastoise, which falls with Skull Bash. Charizard is immersed in blue flames, as it crashes into Blastoise. Blastoise falls and lands on its feet, as Charizard crashes to the ground. Gary: Power-Up Punch! Ian: Air Slash! Blastoise charges with Power-Up Punch, its aura larger than before, Charizard swings its wing vertically, releasing a vertical Air Slash. Blastoise dodges, as Blastoise punches Charizard, it going flying through three boulders. Conway: Is that move getting stronger? I don’t think I’ve ever seen it before. Oak: Yes. Power-Up Punch increases the user’s Attack power with each successful strike. Like how Charge Beam increase Special Attack, though that isn’t always guaranteed. Ian: Heat Wave! Blastoise: Hydro Pump! Charizard breathes Heat Wave, which is broken by Hydro Pump. Charizard flies out of the way, though Blastoise follows, Charizard diving down, shielding itself with a boulder, which is destroyed. Charizard flies at Blastoise, using Dragon Rush. It slams into Blastoise, it skidding back. Blastoise jumps swiftly, hitting Charizard’s stomach with Skull Bash. Charizard lands on its back, struggling. Gary: We’ve been training speed more than power. After learning Power-Up Punch, the power builds during the battle. Your flying abilities give you no advantage! Ian: Charizard has been training at the Charicific Valley. He’s toughened up as well! Gary: Doesn’t seem like it! Face it, I’ve got you beat. Ian: We’ll see. Gary: Hydro Pump! Ian: Heat Wave! Charizard breathes Heat Wave at the ground, rising into the air. Hydro Pump hits the Heat Wave, steaming upon contact, hiding Charizard in a mist. Blastoise looks tense, as several Air Slash blades fly out of the mist, striking Blastoise several times. Charizard then flies in with Flare Blitz, hitting Blastoise hard. Blastoise crashes into a boulder, lit up from fire from a burn. Charizard sparks red energy, taking recoil damage. Both Pokémon drop to their knees. Announcer: And just like that, the battle has evened out. Blastoise, who had controlled the battle up to this point, is now down on its knees. This battle is keeping everyone on their toes! Charizard glows with a red aura, while Blastoise glows with a blue aura. Blaze and Torrent activate, as the two stand back up. Ian: Both are down to their last leg. Gary: Last move. Hydro Pump! Ian: Heat Wave Dragon Rush! Blastoise fires Hydro Pump, as Charizard flies with Dragon Rush. Charizard breathes Heat Wave, which expands and catches Dragon Rush on fire, pushing it forward off Charizard. It crashes into Hydro Pump, the energy breaking through. Blastoise charges Power-Up Punch, striking the Heat Wave Dragon Rush. The attack explodes, the energy desolating Blastoise. Blastoise flies into the air, then crashes down. Blastoise tries to get up, but drops. Referee: Blastoise is unable to battle! The winner is Charizard, and the victor is Ian! The crowd goes wild, as Ian looks spellbound, as if surprised. He then relaxes, laughing with excitement. Ian: We won! Ian runs onto the field, jumping and hugging Charizard, who falls over because of it. The two laugh, as Ian gets up. Ian: That was a phenomenal battle! I couldn’t ask for anything more! Take a good long rest. Ian returns Charizard, as he goes over to Gary, who is returning Blastoise. He offers his hand, giving off the biggest smile. Gary: You’d be this way even if you lost, wouldn’t you? Ian: Of course! This was perhaps, the best battle I’ve ever had! Gary grabs Ian’s hand, shaking it. The crowd cheers with it. Gary: Don’t forget, I’m still ahead. You’ve beaten me twice, but I’ve beaten you at least half a dozen times. Ian: Looks like I’ll have to catch up. This is a step closer. Announcer: And that ends an exciting first round. Now, we’ll take a short intermission before the next match! Main Events * Ian's Slashslash reveals that it learned Night Slash. * Ian's Charizard reveals that it learned Heat Wave and Dragon Rush. * It's revealed that Gary's Scyther evolved into a Scizor. * Scizor reveals to have learned Night Slash, X-Scissor and Metal Claw. * Gary's Blastoise reveals to have learned Blizzard and Power Up Punch. * Gary reveals he owns a Magmar. * Magmar's moves are Lava Plume and Dynamic Punch. * Ian defeats Gary, moving on to the next round. Characters * Ian * Gary Oak * Elise * Conway * Gary * Professor Oak * Announcer * Referee Pokémon * Feraligatr (Ian's) * Sandslash (Ian's) * Mr. Mime (Ian's) * Snorlax (Ian's) * Charizard (Ian's) * Scizor (Gary's) * Blastoise (Gary's) * Umbreon (Gary's) * Magmar (Gary's) * Togepi (Elise's) Trivia * Gary's party almost matches his party in the anime against Ash in the Silver Conference, with Umbreon replacing Arcanine and Machamp replacing Golem. * Despite being one of Ian's strongest Pokémon, Sandslash is defeated with ease. * Ian makes it to the Top 8 of the Silver Conference. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Conference Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise